Someone to Care
by DaughteroftheNorth1
Summary: What should have happened after Jeremy was expelled from school. Warning: spanking. Damon/Jeremy. This is my first fic, enjoy!


**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of these characters.**

**This is my first time ever writing a fanfic, please leave any constructive criticism and let me know if you would like to see more!**

**Warning: There will be spanking of a teenager by a guardian. **

Damon gave an exasperated sigh as he hung up the phone. _Ehh that dumb kid! Elena was going to kill him! Not even a day as guardian and this happened!_

Jeremy's principal had just informed him that Jeremy had been expelled. Apparently Jeremy had forgotten that he was a vampire hunter and put two stupid high school boys in the hospital.

It's not that Damon didn't understand Jeremy's reaction; the boys were dicks, some dumb jocks looking for attention and an easy target, but the kid needed to learn discretion. _If he had just waited, it would have been taken care of. A dark alley, no witnesses…_

Now Damon had to clean up this mess before Elena found out. It was time for some major damage control, and some future damage to a certain hunter's backside.

* * *

Damon found Jeremy sitting on a log in the woods and stalked towards him. Jeremy jumped up when he saw Damon approaching.

"Where the hell have you been Jeremy? I have been looking all over for you, I cannot believe you! Your first day back and you pull a stunt like this; you put two kids in the hospital. Way to convince everyone that everything's normal!"

"Shove it Damon! Like you haven't done worse!" Jeremy replied.

"You're right, I have done worse, but I didn't leave any witnesses. Now I need to fix this before your sister finds out; she doesn't need another thing to worry about. So I'm going to tell you what's going to happen next; I'm going to try to convince the principal to let your sorry ass back into school and you are going to go home and put your nose in a corner."

"Are you kidding me?" Jeremy replied. "I'm not standing in the corner; I'm not some little kid!"

"You could have fooled me" Damon said.

"Whatever, Damon! You are not my father!" yelled Jeremy.

"You're right, I'm not your father, but I am your guardian. I am responsible for you, and that means putting you back on the straight and narrow when you mess up. You need some discipline, it has been sorely lacking in your life. You are going to find out what happened to little boys who misbehaved when I was a child. No more arguments or you can have a demonstration right here!"

"I'm not going anywhere Dam…" Damon was at his side in a second and delivered five searing swats to his backside.

"Ahhhh, Damon! Owwww, shit, that hurts!" Jeremy wailed.

"It's supposed to hurt, and watch your mouth, or you can find out what soap tastes like." Damon replied. "Now head home while I go deal with your school, and I expect to find you in the corner of my study when I get home."

* * *

Damon headed toward the school, hoping that the vervain had left the town's water supply. He didn't have time to string up the principal and drain it from him, besides, all those dry cleaning bills could be a real hassle.

Fortunately, luck was with Damon for the first time that day and he was able to compel the principal to revoke Jeremy's expulsion and just give him a few days suspension. Damon had of course assured the man that Jeremy would be properly punished.

Now Damon started for home, he had to take care of his wayward ward. He took a deep breath. _This was not going to be pleasant._

* * *

Damon arrived home and stopped at the door to listen for movement. All he could hear was Jeremy sniffling; he had to steel himself for what was to come. A year ago he would have liked nothing less than to beat the kid bloody, but somehow Jeremy had weaseled his way into Damon's heart, and Damon not longer relished in the thought of Jeremy's pain.

Damon went to the kitchen and got himself a blood bag. He sat down to drink it and calm and down before he headed upstairs to deal with Jeremy. Finally, the blood was gone and Damon walked up the stairs. He stopped in his bedroom, went over to his armoire, and hesitated. Making up his mind, he opened the drawer and pulled out a well-used paddle. Damon hated the thought of using it, he had felt the sting often enough in his own youth, but he knew he needed to make an impression on Jeremy. He stuck the paddle in his back pocket and started for the hall.

Damon opened the door to the study and was pleased to find Jeremy in the corner, despite the fact that he was more leaning on the wall than standing.

Jeremy jumped when he heard to door open and he slowly turned around to face Damon.

"Thank you for standing in the corner Jeremy. But in the future you are to stand up straight, nose in the corner with your arms laced behind your head, and you are not to turn around until I give you permission."

"Sorry." Jeremy murmured with fear in his eyes. The five swats had hurt, and had left him with no illusions as to how Damon was going to deal with his latest misadventure. He eyed Damon warily has he pulled a chair out and sat down.

Damon looked at Jeremy and spoke in a stern, but gentle voice. "I think you know why we are here Jeremy. You need to learn how to control yourself and follow the rules. After we take care of this little matter we will be having an in depth conversation on actions and consequences. Hopefully we will not have to find ourselves here again."

"You're right we won't do this again. It's not like anyone sticks around anyway. My parents are gone, Aunt Jenna's gone, Uncle John is gone, Alaric's gone and now Elena is gone too." Jeremy's voice broke as he struggled not to cry.

Damon got up and walked toward Jeremy, grabbed him firmly by the chin and assured him that he was not leaving. Damon pulled Jeremy in for a brief hug, "Everyone forgets that you're not an adult, but not me. I will take care of you, I'm not going anywhere." Damon whispered. "Now let's get this over with."

Damon took Jeremy's hand and led him over to the chair. "Jeans down Jer," said Damon. Jeremy could tell from the look in his eyes that there would be no moving the vampire. So he reluctantly slid his jeans down just past his butt. Damon grabbed him, pulled him over his left knee, and pushed the jeans down to his feet.

"Don't reach back, Jeremy, and don't kick. That'll earn you extras."

Damon let his hand fall on the upturned backside. "Owwww" Jeremy yelled, but then was quiet as Damon let volley after volley of punishing swats fall. For a few minutes Damon spanked in silence; he spanked each spot five times before moving on to a new one. Finally, Jeremy could not remain silent anymore and started quietly sobbing. Damon knew it was time for the next part of the punishment.

Damon stopped spanking and Jeremy moved as if to get up, "I'm not done yet Jeremy, but it just so happens that I need you to stand up for a minute. Jeremy stood and Damon took the paddle out of his pocket. Jeremy started crying harder when he saw it, "Please Damon, please don't use that on me. It hurts so much I don't think I can take anymore!" Jeremy begged.

"I'm sorry Jeremy but you earned this, we are almost done as long as you continue to cooperate." Damon replied as he guided a crying Jeremy back over his knee and pulled down his boxers to join his jeans. "Ahhhh, Damon! Not bare! Please!"

"You're lucky I let you keep you boxers on in the beginning, I only did that because this was your first spanking. Boys learn their lessons best with a bare bottom in the air, and you count on a bare ass spanking anytime I need to punish you again."

Damon surveyed Jeremy's pink ass, picked up the paddle and brought it down on Jeremy's backside. As soon as Jeremy felt the paddle his pleas started. "Ahhhhhhhh! I'm sorry Damon! Owwww! It hurts so much! I learned my lesson; I'll never do it again! Ahhh I am so so sorry! Owwww! I promise I'll be good!"

Jeremy could take it anymore he reached his hand back to try to sop the assault. Using his vampire speed Damon pulled Jeremy's arm back and held it to the small of his back while also using his left leg to hold Jeremy's legs down before he decided to start kicking. Damon continued to place swat after swat on Jeremy's backside. Finally, Jeremy's pleas stopped and he just cried brokenly over Damon's knee. Damon looked approvingly at the cherry red backside and put the paddle down.

"Jeremy, this spanking would be over right now, but you broke the rules and reached back. I told you that would earn you extras. You are getting five with my belt. I want you to lean over the desk."

Jeremy was hurting andhe was terrified of the belt, but the pain kept him from arguing. He did not want to give Damon a reason to spank him even more. So he slowly lowered himself across the desk, while Damon undid his belt. The sound of the belt being pulled through the belt hole made Jeremy's stomach drop.

"Good boy, Jeremy." Damon praised. Damon put his hand on Jeremy's back to hold him down, and also give to him some measure of comfort.

"I want you to count them, Jeremy." Damon said as he pulled the belt back and aimed for the sensitive sit-spot.

Whoosh! "Ahhhhh! ONE! Yelled Jeremy.

Whoosh! "TWO"; Whoosh! "THREE! Ahhhh!" Whoosh! "FOUR!

Damon made sure to make the last one the hardest of all. Whoosh! "Ahhhh! Fuck!" Yelled Jeremy. "Count it, Jeremy", Damon reminded him. "FIVE" yelled Jeremy and subsided into loud sobs.

Damon decided to ignore the profanity. He knew it had been a hard spanking and he didn't think Jeremy could take anymore. He started rubbed Jeremy's back, _something he would deny to the grave , _when Jeremy's sobs started to slow he gently pulled Jeremy's boxers back up and was surprised when the teen grabbed him and clung to him for dear life.

Damon pulled Jeremy into a hug and let him cry out all of his frustration, fear, and anger.

Finally Jeremy realized what he was doing and pulled away, and then looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Damon, I'll try to do better."

Damon tilted Jeremy's head until they were looking in each others' eyes. "It's ok Jeremy, you're just a kid and you'll make mistakes. But I'll be there to bust your ass when you need it, and that's a promise."

Damon walked Jeremy to his bedroom, "now why don't you go lay down while I get some dinner for you. Then after dinner we will discuss the rules of the house and my expectations for you."

"Okay", Jeremy said as he yawned. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, confident that he finally had someone to take care of him. Even if he did not always like the form that care came in.


End file.
